


Settle in

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scant 100 words on how Carlton and Marlowe got on after she returned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle in

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fandom_Stocking in '11.

Carlton brings her home four months after her sentence ends, to a house that he carefully cleaned and arranged in the hope of meeting with her approval. She doesn’t notice anything but the look in his eyes when he watches her – that smile of his, that surprisingly gentle touch.

He ends up haunting her bartending sessions; she ends up hanging around the station, but only during briefings. They just like to be around each other, where it’s surprisingly comfortable, and surprisingly right.


End file.
